


pranks (can we finish what we started?)

by werewolf715



Series: #SourinSummerFest 2016 [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Slight Smut, Sourinsummerfest, sourin, sunscreen pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7686424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolf715/pseuds/werewolf715
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke's fallen asleep on the beach. Rin decides to prank him. <br/>Here is the aftermath. </p><p>Written for #SourinSummerFest on tumblr. <br/>Week 4 - Tan Lines</p>
            </blockquote>





	pranks (can we finish what we started?)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!   
> Don't forget to review!   
> This is domestic sourin where Sousuke's visiting Rin in Australia for the summer or something. 
> 
> Apologies for the delay, I've been really busy this summer. Next week I will be out of town so either the fic will come out extremely early or extremely late. But it shall come! 
> 
> (Title from Karmin's Brokenhearted)

“Sousuke? Should we get in the water again?” Rin murmurs. There’s no answer. He opens his eyes to see his boyfriend, asleep, beside him. They’re at one of Australia’s fantastic beaches, relaxing. Rin looks at Sousuke, who’s on his stomach, and then at the sunscreen beside him. Rin smirked, before picking up the sunscreen. 

**

Sousuke stretches after taking a shower, looking at himself in the mirror before he brushed his teeth. Rin and he had gone to the beach that day and Sousuke always tanned horribly no matter how much sunscreen he slathered on. Hopefully he hadn’t gotten burnt. Sousuke turned to check his back and suddenly noticed a flash of pale skin. 

Something’s got to be wrong with my eyes. I can’t be so pale after sitting in the sun for so long. 

It seemed like…. Writing? Now Sousuke was definitely confused. He twisted his head around, squinting to read what was written on his back. 

Rin’s ….. Bitch….. ;)..... 

Sousuke’s eyes bug out and he swears he must be going blind. He turns towards his and Rin’s room, where Rin is probably getting ready for bed. 

“Oi, Rin!”

**

“Oi, Rin!”

Rin heard Sousuke’s yell from the bathroom just as he was drinking a glass of water. He gulped the rest of it down and placed the glass on their bedside table.

“Yeah, coming!” Rin yelled back as he walked towards the bathroom. 

I wonder if Sousuke’s discovered his suntan…. 

“What’s up?” Rin asks as he opens the door. Sousuke is standing there, sardonic smile on his face, hands on his hips. Rin closes the door behind them. 

“I don’t know Rin…. anything to confess?” 

“Nope. Nothing comes to mind.” Rin tries to sound innocent, but a laugh is bubbling up in his throat and he doesn’t know how long he can hold it. 

“Are you absolutely positive?” 

“Yep.” Rin smirks. Sousuke rolls his eyes but attempts to still look mad. 

“Really? Because I don’t recall there being writing on my back which says, ‘RIN’S BITCH’ in big capital letters. Or the winky face.” 

“I don’t know, maybe the sun decided to tan everywhere but there.” Rin suggests. Sousuke raises an eyebrow. They have a staring contest and Rin snorts a little. He bursts out laughing, clutching his sides. “I’m sorry! The sunscreen was just there, and you’d forgotten it so I decided to innocently prank you.” 

“You are so not sorry.”

“You’re right. I’m just sorry I didn’t write more.” Rin says with a smirk. Sousuke blinks before smirking evilly. 

“Oh, you’re getting it now.” He says and walks towards Rin ominously, hands outstretched. Rin’s eyes go wide and he backs away slowly. 

“Okay, I want you to think about what you’re about to do.” Rin says, a hand on the doorknob behind him. Sousuke’s smirk widens. 

“Don’t worry about that, I am.”

“Shit.” Rin turns the doorknob and flees the room. Sousuke is right behind him. Rin runs around the bedroom, Sousuke hot on his heels. 

“Stop running so fast.”

“Stop chasing me!” 

“No! I need my revenge!” 

“I’m sorry, okay!” Rin yells behind him before tripping on a shirt on the floor. In a flash Sousuke is there, swooping him up and tossing him on the bed. A fit of giggles erupted from Rin’s chest as he scrambles to get away. Sousuke straddles him quickly, nimble fingers ticking across Rin’s stomach. He tries to hold it in but fails miserably, letting out hysterical laughter, hands weakly pushing at Sousuke’s chest. “I- I’m … I-I… ahahahahhaha!” 

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you?” 

“I’m….. ahhhahhhaa…. I am….. Aghhh holy ahhhhaaaaahha….. I’M SORRY!” Rin yells out. Sousuke’s fingers stop almost immediately and Rin gulps in a couple deep breaths. He opens his eyes to see Sousuke still on top of him, teal eyes staring into his own and cocky smirk on his face. 

“I can’t believe you actually said sorry.”

“I can be apologetic.” Rin grumbles, an arm snaking around Sousuke’s neck. Sousuke only smiles again, leaning down to kiss him firmly against the bed. Rin sighs, his boyfriend’s waist a solid weight on his hips. They kiss harder, tongues intermingling with heavy breathing. Rin runs his hands up and over Sousuke’s shoulders, brushing over the hard muscle and pulling his boyfriend in for another kiss. Sousuke starts kissing down Rin’s neck, sucking and biting until Rin moans. 

“Oh…. Sou….” Rin says, angling his head as Sousuke sucks on his pulse point. Sousuke’s thumbs brush the inside of his waistband and Rin hurriedly removes his shirt. Sousuke’s grin is predatory and his head ducks down to suck more bruising kisses into tender flesh. 

“What do you want?” Sousuke murmurs into his ear. Rin smiles wider. 

“Fuck me.” Rin says breathlessly, pupils blown wide. Sousuke’s eyes are lusty as he smirks, fingers immediately going for Rin’s waistband, pushing down his cotton pajama pants. 

“You really are my bitch….” 

**

Rin wakes up the next morning lazy and sated. There’s a bit of unfiltered morning light leaking into the room. He smiles, yawns. Sousuke’s on his stomach in front of him, faced turned towards Rin. Rin stretches, sits up a little. He admires his handiwork on Sousuke’s neck and collarbones. Rin peers over Sousuke’s back, smirking when he sees the letters still standing out. 

RIN’S BITCH….. ;) ….

Rin reaches a finger out to trace the letters. Sousuke shudders a bit and Rin’s finger stills, before resuming. 

“Mark my words, Rin, I’m definitely getting revenge.” Sousuke murmurs, eyes still closed. 

“Right.”

**

A couple weeks passed and Rin thought that Sousuke had maybe forgotten about it. He hadn’t heard anything, and Sousuke hadn’t acted any differently. They had even gone to the beach a couple of times and when coming back, there had been no suspicious writing on his back. After a while, Rin stopped worrying about it as well. 

They had just returned from the beach and Sousuke was asleep. Rin was in the bathroom, brushing his teeth. He hummed a little melody in his head, twirling around. All of a sudden, something caught his eye. Rin’s eyes widened. 

Oh, shit…. 

On his back, stark white letters against reddish, tan skin spelled out a message. 

I should never have let my guard down… 

Rin turned again, struggling to read the word in the mirror. 

pRINcess…. It said, along with a little tiara drawn out in sunscreen. Rin growled slightly, squeezing the toothpaste tube so hard some oozed out. 

“Sousuke!”

**Author's Note:**

> And you can probably imagine what happens next.  
> I hope you enjoyed that!   
> Please review!!! 
> 
> Come fangirl about sourin with me on tumblr @crextiveblxckberry   
> Look forward to next week which will probably come out pretty soon!


End file.
